Born and (app)Raised
by thenamesfrost
Summary: Go back to the origins of Emma Frost, following her and her thoughts, through the school and the development of her telepathy,


Part One: Higher Learning

Chapter One: First time for everything

"Emma? Emma Frost?" my teacher, Mr. Kendall, said as he passed my desk.

The envelope fell.

The bittersweet hiss of it sliding across the top of the desk made me shiver.

"Not bad." My teacher said to me, he added as he continued on "Not bad at all"

Emma Frost. That's me, everyone's favorite nobody. With my flat chest, brown hair, awkward school uniform that a pole could look better than I in, you can't mistake me. I hesitantly open the envelope and pull out the folded paper. I braced myself as I opened it like someone opening a door in a horror movie. And there they were. All B's. I stared at the grades as if they'd change.

"Uhh… Matilda Brant I-" Mr. Kendall began

"Are you going to say I did _fabulously,_ Mr. Kendall? Can I call you Ian?" The world's most popular and adored snitch, Matilda Brant, spoke loudly so the whole class could hear.

"No you may not…" Mr. Ian said plainly.

Matilda raised her voice even louder, "Well, what do you know? A's, in every subject." The class congratulated her. She continued, "I guess I made the _honor roll _again."

Mr. Kendall glanced at her, "We're well aware of that, Matilda."

Matilda, au natural blonde, curvy and breasted, Queen of Show Valley School for Girls. She was perfect. She reminded me of Adrianne, my older sister. As if I didn't get enough of snobs at school, I had to live with one. Matilda was perfect, as was Adrianne. I glanced back down at my report card, thinking they have changed but no avail. Mr. Ian dismissed the class and the students spilled out, The House of Matilda congregated on the other side of the hall, whispering amongst one another. I nodded to Mr. Kendall and exited the class. I picked up remarks from the clique.

"Here comes _Enema_ Frost" one teased.

"Poor little rich girl." Another sneered.

"She's such a weirdo!"

Matilda silenced her congregation and strode over to me.

"Hey Frost"

_Oh god_

"H-hey Matilda"

"We noticed you didn't seem too happy with your report card" She said, pretending to care.

_Stay cool_

"I-it's nothing, really. I…I just didn't do as well as I had planned, that's all" I tried a smile.

Matilda held out her hand, wanting me to show her my report card.

"Well, I aced every subject" she reminded, as if I forgot her original statement five minutes ago. She continued, "Why not let me help? I can tutor you."

I couldn't believe this. The queen, wanting to help me, a peasant! I handed her my report card.

Disgust twisted in her face "Oh, wow, my god. Can these scream mediocrity any louder?"

_Here it comes._

She gives my report card back, "Sorry, Frost. You're way beyond my help… But then again, isn't that what you have "Daddy" for, right? Everyone knows you only got in this school is because he's the second richest man in the state. So do you really expect us to pity you because you're flat-chested and can't test? Get real. You don't even have to board like the rest of us. You have a mansion, with your own bedroom, fancy TV, access to gourmet foods… and a chauffeur who drives you to school every day..." she scoffs, "please"

_That's not true…_

Matilda left it at that. She strutted back to her subjects and began to gossip about the upcoming dance.

_You don't understand… Ow! My head! _I held my head, a headache splitting my head. I groan and leave the school, seeing the chauffeur waiting outside. "Afternoon, Miss Emma!" he says cheerfully, opening the car door for me

"Afternoon, Bryce…" I climb in, holding my head. I must've made noise as my headache continued because Bryce asked me if I was okay. I told him it was just a headache.

_So many lately, I think my brain's about to explode._

* * *

Dread courses through me as we pull up to the mansion. I drag myself out of the car and sling my bag over my shoulder, walking in, pretending to look happy. The remains of my headache bite my thoughts, making it hard to concentrate. I look around for signs of life, but find none. A portrait of my mother and father hangs on the wall of the main room. Something made me wonder whether my father ever loved my mother, or any of his children at that. Work was always his true love, bathing in fame and money. Winston Frost almost found amusement in beating his children, or giving unnecessary punishments. Mother is scared silly of him. Instead of standing up for us, she just watched with a pained look. Adrianne kissed up to him, she was daddy's little pet. She was a model, mother supporting her fully with her work. Cordelia was the Frost rebel, she wore outrageous clothes and her look changed every fifteen minutes. Dad didn't give a crap, he barely even notices her. Mother, well she tried to change Cordelia, eventually giving up once she was 14. Then there was Christian, the only brother. Christian was the only sibling who paid any attention to me. He actually cared. He was a brother.

Every once in a while, the Frosts would share dinner in peace, tonight was not one.

By the time I finished studying for midterm and walked to the dinner table, report card in hand, everyone had started eating. A maid pulled out a chair for me and I sat, looking over to my father who was eating liver and onions. I cringed slightly at his selection. Mother spoke up upon my arrival

"How was your day?"

"Great" I replied

_Lie_

"I've made so many friends I've lost count. And they'd be disappointed if I didn't go to the dance on Friday…"

_ Big fat lie_

Mother looked over to my father, enveloped in his meal. "Well, Winston, can she go?"

He looked up at his wife, "She knows full well what we agreed on. You can go if you can bring your grades up." He used his most instructing tone, his gaze turning his gaze to me for the second sentence.

I nodded, "Actually, report cards came today…" With that, I timidly walked to my father, who was sitting at the head of the table as always and held out the folded paper. He put his fork and knife down, looking at the paper and taking it.

I held my breath as he read it over.

"See, daddy, no D's and F's" I said hopefully.

Adrianne's phone rang, "I must take this. It's a modeling agency."

The family's attention turned back to me as she left. My father came to a conclusion.

"Absolutely not, these grades are unacceptable."

My heart dropped to my toes, "But daddy! You said if I got B's I could go!"

"B's are not A's, Emma. A Frost should aim to do better." He said sternly.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I ran out of the dining room, choking back sobs. I heard Christian say, "What a humanitarian. It's bad enough you don't let her board-" that was it before I was out of earshot.

I sobbed pathetically into my pillows until there was a light knock at the door. Taking in a shaky breath, Christian entered my room, sitting on my bed with me.

"Em…" he began gently, "your grades really are better this trimester…"

I sniffed and met his gently gaze.

He continued, "Even if Winston is oblivious to it… what I'm trying to say is, I'm proud of you, Emma"

I wiped my eyes hard, black dots lingering in my vision for a few moments, consciously meeting his gaze again, "Thanks, Christian. I-I just don't see how he can be so unfair! It… it-"

"Ticks you off?" he offered

"Yeah… I could have made A's, but I haven't been feeling good lately…"

Christian held my chin, looking down at me with concern, "Why? What's wrong?"

"I keep getting these headaches… it's been happening for weeks…"

He cut me off, "Why haven't you told Hazel and Winston?"

"Christian, please don't tell mother and daddy. I… I'm not ready yet… I don't need them going in on me… It's probably nothing…"

"Fine, I won't tell them. Just promise me you'll pay a visit to the school doctor."

"Deal"

Christian left.

Some things were better left unsaid.

* * *

I stood quietly, helmet under my arm. Fencing class was always a joy, not.  
"Alright my young ladies, who would like to volunteer for our first round?" She offered to the class, her gaze turned slightly towards to me

_Why do I have a funny feeling she'll pick—_

"Emma and Matilda"

_Us?!_

With a smirk, Matilda slid on her mask, grabbing an epee and walking to the mat. I did the same, but much more timidly. Once we were both ready, Matilda chanted, "En garde!"

Our epees met

_Matilda is the superior athlete _

Our swords made a "clink"

_I'm not_

Thwat!

_She's going to the dance_

Matilda's epee tapped my shoulder.

_And I'm… bleeding?_

Blood had appeared where Matilda's sword touched. She screamed, "It was just a tap! Just a tap!"

The teacher ran over to me as I began to collapse, my mask being ripped off. My nose was bleeding heavily. The teacher ordered the students to call the doctor. I was half-conscious as I was hauled to the infirmary.

I took some meds and calmed down after a while, talking with the doctor about what could have caused the nosebleeds. I also mentioned my headaches. She said they were probably "Tension migraines"

* * *

The next day in Mr. Kendall's class, as we were dismissed, he asked me to stay. I nodded and hung back with him.

"Is it about my grades?" I asked when I met his eyes.

"No, Emma. I'm worried about you in general. I may be your teacher, but I'm your friend, too…" He continued to speak, but I got lost in his eyes.

_I never knew his eyes were the color of the ocean…_

"I want you to know that I'm here if there's any way I can help. I can even tutor you, if you'd like" he said

"That… that's handsome—I mean lovely. It would be lovely. Can we start today?" I said lightly, still mesmerized by his eyes.

"Hm." He said simply at my slip-up, "That'll be tough since I have to chaperone the dance tonight. Aren't you going?"

"O-of… of course!"

_Lie._

* * *

"That gown looks dynamite, Em!" Christian cooed. He had adorned me in white gown. I'm not sure which perplexed me most, the fact that I was sneaking out or the fact that Christian was helping me.

"White is definitely your color, Emma" he added as he sat me down at my vanity. I looked at the makeup, letting out an overwhelmed gasp. "It's fine… I got you." He picked up a brush and got to work.

I didn't recognize the radiant face in the mirror, all beautiful and pure. Christian touched my shoulder. "Come on. You'll be late." With that, we slipped out of the servant's exit and headed for the car.

* * *

We pulled up to the school, music humming from within. "I'll pick you up in a few hours." I nodded and reluctantly entered. Music split my ears, girls dancing against their dates, and I stood out like a black sheep… or a white sheep, I suppose. That's when I saw Mr. Kendall. My eyes widened slightly as I walked over to him. He was talking to an important-looking woman.

"E-Emma?" he looked me up and down.

"Good evening, Mr. Kendall." I composed myself, making myself proper as I addressed the woman standing next to him.

"Ms. Morrissey, this is Emma Frost"

"One of Winston Frost's daughters?" Her gaze went from him to me.

"Yes, and one of my students" Mr. Kendall added, "Emma is going to-"

He stopped mid-sentence and looked behind me. I felt a firm body against my back and a low handsome voice rang in my ear. "I'm Josh." I turned my head slightly, glancing at the gorgeous man that had approached me.

"Hi…Josh. I'm Emma." I replied shakily.

He gathered a tuft of my hair and lifted it slightly, pressing his forehead against the right back of my head, smelling my hair gently. "Anyone ever tell you that your hair smells like jasmine and honeysuckle, Emma?" My name rolled off his lips like velvet.

"N-No…"

"Well, I just did. I like it. Wanna dance?"

I panicked; referring back to the dance lessons that Christian had given me a while back. "All right…"

Josh slid to my side and we started to head for the dance floor when a voice stopped us.

"Not so fast-"

_ Matilda?  
What?_

I felt a hand grab the strap of my dress and a horrifying RIIIIIP split the air.

"Ooops! Guess I ruined your brand new Gaultier!" Matilda's voice purrs unapologetically.

I turn back to her, glaring coldly, "At least it's not borrowed like yours! Maybe you should spend a little less time worrying about me, Matilda, and a little more time figuring out what you're going to go once your family declares bankruptcy next month!"

"BITCH!" She lurched at me, bringing me to the ground. "Who told you that?! Who told you that?!"

_How _did _I know that?_

Matilda raked her fingers down my dress, tearing off the whole top part off. I sit there on the floor, exposed and ashamed crossing arm across my chest, holding up what little remained of the top of the dress, still not enough to conceal my bra and my right hip. Laughter echoed in my ears.

"Riches to rags, Frost. That's different right?" Matilda spat as she walked off.

I got up slowly, running off, falling to the ground as the heel of my shoe broke before I could reach the door. I fell to the ground, blood dripping out of my mouth and nose, tears mixed with the puddles.

* * *

"Em? What happened back there? Em? Em?" Christian begged as we drove home, but I said nothing, still traumatized. We pulled up to the mansion and I limped to the door.

_How am I ever going to show my face at school again? _

The door swung open before I could reach out for the knob.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL, EMMA FROST! I STRICTLY FORBADE YOU FROM ATTENDING THAT INSTIPID DANCE! NOT ONLY DID YOU DISOBEY MY ORDERS OF NOT GOING, YOU MANAGED TO GET IN A LAWLESS CATFIGHT…. AND LOSING!" Daddy screamed in my face.

I blinked spit out of my eye, voice quiet, "How did you know…? Cordelia. Christian said she would…"

He cut me off, "Christian?! What does he have to do with this?"  
Unwilling to bring him down with me, I dropped my head, "Nothing… it was all my idea. No matter what Cordelia told you."

"I didn't find out from your sister. Your teacher, Mr. Kendall. He called. Told me everything."

* * *

The Monday after, I was yet again asked to stay after class with Mr. Kendall.

"Tell me, Emma, what happened Friday night?"

"Tell you?" I shot back, "As if you don't already know! What Matilda did was horrible enough, but I didn't need my father finding out I was at that stupid dance, too! I thought I could trust you, Mr. Kendall!"

He put a finger horizontally on his upper chin thoughtfully, "Oh my goodness, I-I didn't know, Emma. How stupid of me for not piecing this together… I am so, so sorry. I didn't know you snuck out to the dance against your father's wishes…"

_How could you have known…?_

_ I'm the one who should be sorry._

"I hate my life. I just want to die." I said quietly.

Mr. Kendall took my hand and guided me to the window, the sun radiating its orange glow as it made its way across the sky. "I think you have potential, Emma. And once you realize that potential, you'll bloom. Its up to you what happens next. As I say, don't look back, Look forward. The future is bright, Emma, don't forget your sunglasses."

I paused, looking at him, "Hey, umm… can I call you Ian?"

"Sure, Emma, though it's time for you to go home now."

I walked out of the classroom, feeling woozy. I put a hand on the wall.

_ I feel funny…_

_ Oh god, not now…_

_ "Just wanna pass"_

_ "Hate the shoes" _

"Who… Who said that?" I mumble, the thoughts in my head were not mine. Sliding down the wall, breath quickening as the voices get louder.

_"to the fifth period"_

_ "Cheat off, Nicole"_

_Someone… help me_

_ "Egg, No cheese."_

_ "All my heart"_

_ "Not my problem." _

_ "Wonder if she.."_

_ "Don't even try"_

"Make them STOP!" I screamed as my nose began to bleed heavily as it had before.

_"Lying sack of.."_

_ "No gingerbread men…"_

_ "Those keys are mine"_

Ian gathered me in his arms as my world went black.


End file.
